Flying Drunk
by TheCorviter
Summary: Jareth knew not to drink and fly, but did so anyway. Fuzzy pants, sexy nurses, and a singing Goblin King- oh my! A Halloween fic.


Jareth stalked through the aisle eying the hanging bags on either side of him. _This is what Abovegrounders do for fun?_ He thought. He looked at the price on one of the bags. "Fifty Aboveground dollars for what? Polyester and cheap plastic?" He rolled his eyes and snorted. Sarah had invited him to a Halloween party, but unfortunately, Sarah wouldn't let him go as himself. "What's the point of dressing up if you're wearing what you normally wear? She pointed out. She was no fun sometimes, but he wouldn't have her any other way. So here he was- looking for a costume. Jareth stopped stalking- one costume caught his eye. Smirking, he snatched it off the rack and went off to find her.

Sarah crouched in front of a rack of bagged costumes. "Cowboy… No" she put it back. "Ooh pirate! We would make good pirates." She thought for a minute… "Hmm… no, the pants and frilly shirt are too similar…Rock star." She laughed. "Well, he does have the hair and the makeup," yet she put that one back too. It wasn't perfect enough. Digging through the rack she pulled out the perfect couple's costumes, a huge smile on her face. "Got it." She hugged them to her chest and started looking for him.

* * *

They had become reacquainted a few years after she ran his Labyrinth and won Toby back. It wasn't intentional- he had drunk too much goblin ale and went for a flight in his owl form. Flying and drinking never did mix well, and he ended up passing out on top of a snoring Sarah.

As Sarah woke, and the tendrils of a dream released their hold, she became aware of a great weight on top of her. Blinking groggily, she saw a mop of messy blonde hair and one wing tipped eyebrow peeking out at her. Shrieking, she tried crawling out from under him, her efforts causing him to stir slightly, blindly grope for one of her breasts and settle his face into the crook of her neck. Feeling comfortable, his weight seemingly doubled as he relaxed back into sleep.

"Oh, great," Sarah huffed. Deciding to tackle the fact that the Goblin King was back after many years of not hearing from him at another time, she instead focused on trying to get him off of her. "Oy, move!" she pried his hand off of her breast and shoved at his shoulder.

He murmured in his sleep and re-positioned his hand over her breast "soft," he sighed "Sarah…"

Sarah stilled her efforts. _Did he just say my name?_ He gave her breast a squeeze. And Sarah felt something start to poke her in the belly. Something that hadn't been there before. Her eyes widened. _The hell with that!_ She redoubled her efforts to rouse him. Hitting his shoulder and kicking at his legs with hers. Finally, he sat up slightly and blinked at her, a happy, albeit drunken smile on his face. Releasing her breast, he cupped the back of her head and kissed her on the mouth.

Sarah, flailed her arms in surprise and slight protest. Dreams were one thing but this was completely different. She tried pushing him off, but he wasn't releasing his hold. She blindly groped at her nightstand with her left hand for anything to assist her. Ah-ha! Hand clutching her alarm clock, she knocked him upside the head. Jareth once again passed out.

After successfully clawing her way out of bed and putting distance between them, Sarah considered the sleeping Fae who was currently drooling on her pillow. _Why had he come back after all this time? How does he know where I live?_ For Sarah had completed college, moved out of her parents' house and now rented an apartment two states over. Jareth gave a snuffling snort. Sarah smiled a little. Physically, he hadn't changed at all- same wild nest of hair, same frilly shirt and dangerously tight pants.

No, she was mad at him! After all, he had appeared out of nowhere, groped her breast, and kissed her. Oh, the kiss- it was even better than the ones she dreamed about. She felt herself swoon just a little. _I wonder what it would be like if he wasn't hungover._ Shaking the fanciful thoughts from her mind, Sarah donned on her fuzziest, most concealing bathrobe & bunny slippers. _Best not to give him any ideas_ she reasoned. Her nightgown, an old threadbare t-shirt that just barely covered her butt would put 'things' into his head. She armed herself with a yardstick.

"Goblin King" She jabbed at him with her stick. "Wake up! You're drooling all over my best sheets!" He murmured again in his sleep and snuggled in deeper. "Jareth," she said sternly, "Wake! Up!" She smacked his tempting ass with the stick. That got his attention. Jolting awake, he twitched and fell off the bed in a huff.

"Sarah?" He cried in surprise.

* * *

Sitting at her dining room table, Jareth felt like death warmed over. His head hurt, his mouth was dry and tasted like goblin feet (not that he personally knew, but he figured this is what they would taste like). The only good thing was that Sarah was fussing over him. Giving him coffee, a couple of aspirins, and pink goo called Pepto-Bismol, "to settle your stomach" she told him. She was currently sitting across from him sipping her own coffee.

"Okay- spill. Why are you here? How did you find me?"

He sipped at his drink to buy a little time. "I don't know. Last thing I remember was celebrating another successful Runner loss with the goblins. They must have put something different in their ale- it's never affected me like that before."

She "hmmm-ed." And got up to get more coffee. "So you got drunk off your ass and flew here. That doesn't explain how you knew where I live."

Jareth had the decency to look a little abashed. "I've been watching you," he said quietly. He coughed and tried to make himself sound more King-ly and official. "After all, you did defeat my Labyrinth. I had to keep an eye on you to make sure you weren't spilling your secrets to everyone."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow and stirred sugar in her coffee. "Yeah, right," she said to herself. "If that kiss was anything to go by…"

"Kiss," he cut her off. "What kiss?"

Now, it was her turn to look abashed "Nothing…" she turned and busied herself with finding more cream in the fridge.

Jareth crept over to stand behind her. Unawares, she bent down slightly to dig through the bottom shelf. Even though she was clothed in a fuzzy robe, he could still get a sense of how womanly she had become. Especially her round, full bottom that was swaying slightly from side to side, as she searched the fridge.

He grasped her hips in his hands and purred, "Nothing! Nothing… tra, la, la. Tell me, Sarah, of this 'nothing' kiss?"

The action of his voice being so close behind her, as well as his hands firmly planted on her hips, made Sarah "eep" and bolt backwards out of the fridge (the hunt for cream forgotten) and slam them both against the kitchen island.

He chuckled and loped his arms loosely around her waist allowing her room to turn and face him. Her face was bright red from surprise and embarrassment. "You were hung over… and… I tried to move you… and… and," she stammered putting her hands on his upper arms, starting to push herself out of his grasp.

"Did you like it?" He tightened his arms, drawing her closer.

"What?" She froze.

"Did you like the kiss?"

He didn't know how it was possible, but Sarah's face grew even more red. _Very becoming_ , he thought. He looked at her mouth which was moving soundlessly as she tried to form a response.

"Well, I… guess… you were half asleep," she finally articulated.

"Hmmm… how about we try it with me awake," he said silkily, closing the gap between their lips.

Sarah quickly found that a conscious Jareth's kiss was incomparable to anything she had dreamt. They quickly forgot the world around them; so lost in each other that neither noticed the door alarm for the open fridge started beeping.

After many more examples of wakefulness, and a burned out refrigerator later, they came to an agreement: He would replace and restock her 'ice box' as he called it, and she would go out on a date with him.

* * *

And here they were, going to a Halloween party together.

She spotted him in the outdoor section, inspecting an Abovegrounder's idea of a goblin. Even though he had glamored himself to look like an unassuming, perfectly normal human, Jareth was still devilishly handsome. The leather jacket only accentuated this and made up for his lack of fluffy hair and upturned eyebrows. "Jareth," she hissed.

He turned and looked at her- if anything ageing had agreed with Sarah. Filling out in the right places, losing her baby fat, and childish attitude, Sarah had turned into a stunningly attractive woman. _Correct that_ , she still had some childlike tendencies- like right now she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, holding something behind her back, grinning like a cat.

"Will you stop that infernal bouncing? You look like the goblins after they discovered sugar."

"No," she said, increasing her bouncing, if only to annoy him. "You're going to love what I found for us!"

He reached down to the bag beside him. "You're going to love what I found for you."

She tried to peak at it but he shifted it out of her sight. Ceasing her 'infernal' bouncing, she became serious. "Okay, we'll each close our eyes, and on the count of three show each other what we've found. Ready?" Jareth nodded and closed his eyes. Closing hers she counted "1…2…3."

On 3, they both opened their eyes and examined the packages before them. Jareth's face screwed up in confusion, while Sarah's blanched a little and said quite firmly, "hell no!"

In his hands was quite possibly the skimpiest nurses outfit ever conceived. It consisted of a white cleavage bearing dress that would barely cover her ass. In fact, the only thing that kept the 'skirt' in place were garters attached to sheer stockings. A mini nurses hat pinned to the model's hair, and six-inch stiletto heels completed the look.

Sarah's pick was much more conservative. It was a matching pair of bear costumes. Well, more like a brown fuzzy hoodie with goofy stuffed bear head attached. The bottom of the hoodie fell to mid-thigh on the model and was padded with stuffing to form a round bear-like shape. A fuzzy brown tail attached to the back, and the sleeves had the option of becoming paws if the wearer desired.

Jareth pointed at it "I am NOT wearing that. It looks like someone dyed Ludo's fur brown and shaved him."

"Well, I am NOT wearing that! There's barely enough fabric to cover… well, anything!"

He smirked, "Isn't that the point?"

"Not just you will see me in it," she pointed out. "We're going to a party, Jareth. Other guys will see me too." He frowned at that. The idea of sexy nurse Sarah losing some appeal. "Besides, what happened to looking for something for you?"

Jareth gestured at the sexy nurse's costume. "I was distracted."

An idea popped into his head. "How about a wager, Sarah?" He asked, placing his bag down and taking the bear ones from her. He folded her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "How about I go as myself- full Goblin King and we see if anybody notices and says I'm real?"

Before wishing Toby away as a teenager, Sarah could tell anyone who asked, with absolute certainty, that baby snatching goblins and their king were make-believe. And yet, here she was now, wrapped in his arms.

She also had no doubt that there were others out there who believed. Others who made the same foolish wish she had. But would any of those people be at the party?

She pulled back to look in his mismatched eyes. Even without the upturned eyebrows, they were still captivating. "What are the steaks?" She asked warily.

"If someone notices and calls me out, we'll dress as those Ludo bears next Halloween."

"And if no one does?"

He leaned in again to whisper in her ear once more. "You'll be my private nurse- sans panties."

"Pervert" she gasped and smacked his arm.

In mock seriousness, he replied "I'm only trying to save you from complaining about how your panty collection suffers from shoddy craftsmanship."

"Shoddy craftsmanship? They wouldn't tear so easily if someone didn't keep removing them with his teeth."

He grinned.

In the end, they walked away with all three costumes and a pair of sparkly cat ears for Sarah. At Jareth's questioning look, she said "What does one wear when accompanying the King of the Goblins to a party? What do you want me to be, a sexy goblin?" He turned a bit green and hastily agreed that Sarah dressed as a cat would be perfect.

* * *

With the party being in a few days, they temporarily parted ways. Jareth went back to the Underground to pick out his most Goblin King-y outfit, and make sure his subjects weren't running amok, while Sarah enjoyed her brand new and fully stocked fridge. He had gifted it to her early since she pointed out that, a) he wouldn't want her to starve, and b) buying the costumes meant their date was still on.

The night of the party, Sarah had a hard time getting dressed. Well, in actuality, she had a hard time finding underwear that wasn't ripped to shreds. "Damn, Jareth," she cursed, but with a slight smile on her face. "Shoddy craftsmanship, my ass!" She had no other choice but to go commando to the party. _Good thing for leggings_ , she thought, paring them with leather knee-high boots, and a black tunic. She left her long dark hair loose- letting it flow freely about her shoulders. A bit of blush applied to her nose, cat-eyed makeup and ears sitting on her head… there she was ready. But where was he?

She looked at her watch. She had told him to be at her place by 7, right? She couldn't really remember since his hands had been doing deliciously distracting things to her at the time. A flash of lightning caught the corner of her eye. "Oh, great," she groaned. "A storm- just perfect."

However, it wasn't a storm. Not a normal one, as a barn owl swooped down and started scratching at her living room window. A gust of wind pushed it open and he flew in, alighting and transforming in the middle of the room, looking much like he had when she first saw him at 16.

Sarah was stunned for a moment at how powerful and regal he looked- dressed from head to toe in black, wind catching his hair and tossing it playfully… glitter falling to her carpet. Glitter. She pursed her lips, spell broken. "You know; you could use less of that."

He stepped forward and kissed her on the mouth. "No, I can't- it's a part of who I am."

"Show off." She brushed at the glitter that had stuck to her shirt. "Besides it'll take ages to get out of the carpet."

"I'll clean it," he offered, taking off his gloves to caress her cheek. That was one thing neither of them could get enough of- skin to skin contact. It felt so… right.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah right, last time you 'cleaned' all my pajamas were gone."

"Oh, you mean those rags? You're much better off sleeping more… naturally, like me." He slid his hands down to cup her bottom. "Fuzzy," he murmured. Running his fingers across the fabric he asked, "What is it?"

"Velvet leggings," she said leaning into him.

"We must get more of these velvet leggings for you, my pussycat," he purred kissing her once more.

"Hmmm," she pulled back and looked at her watch again. Shrugging his hands off, she went to gather her clutch. "Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

Jareth was able to pop them to the party in a heartbeat. Music blared from the house that had a line of hand carved jack-o-lanterns lighting the path to the door. "Wow, they went all out," Sarah complimented, as she took in the plastic skeletons, gravestones, and an animatronic zombie in the yard.

It was thrown by one of her coworkers, Anita in Accounting, at the firm Sarah worked at. Anita had made the party sound like it was going to be just a few friends over for drinks. But it was an obvious understatement. With Jareth beside her, Sarah felt less nervous about attending something of this scale.

Turning towards him she took his gloved hands in hers, "remember the wager. You do what you want- I'll just sit by and watch you fail. But, no altering of minds or anything."

"No altering of minds," he agreed and puffed out his chest, "and I never fail."

"Except when I beat your Labyrinth," she said.

His chest lost its puffiness like a slowly deflating balloon, as a stream of air escaped his lips. He threw her an annoyed glance. "Yes, that." He offered his arm, "Come, my dear, they await my entrance."

His entrance was less than spectacular. Hardly anybody glanced their way as they stepped through the door. They weaved their way further into the house, Sarah saying "hi" and hugging a few of the girls from work. With the girls chatting amicably, Jareth stood to the side and watched. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are…you…David Bowie?" a drunk mummy asked. _David who?_ Jareth, panicking a little, tugged on Sarah's hand getting her attention.

"What?" She asked, coming over.

"He wants to know if I'm a David Bowie."

"Oh," Sarah looked at him. "Yes, I suppose you could be him. His hair wasn't as big as yours. But he did wear a lot of makeup." Turning she addressed the drunk mummy who was still waiting for an answer. "No, he's the Goblin King," she said, hoping for some kind of reaction.

A slightly less drunk Cleopatra wandered over. She was the obvious companion of the mummy. "Goblin King. Isn't that a children's story?"

"Yes," Jareth seized the opportunity to keep up the charade. "A children's story."

Sarah elbowed him in the ribs. "Not fair," she hissed.

"Says you," he hissed back.

Other than that, the evening was fun if uneventful. They danced and drank watered down punch. He stole a few kisses and was introduced to her friends as an old college buddy, Jareth King. He was mistaken for David Bowie six more times, a 'Tina Turner' twice, and someone had shouted "KHAAAN" at him for some reason. Overall, he was pleased at how things were turning out. But this was tame- he had to take things up a notch.

Seeing Sarah was occupied with more coworkers, and that people were barely paying him attention, Jareth conjured a crystal. Rolling it across his knuckles, he concentrated and tossed it above him. Instantly, his outfit changed as did the awful music. He was now wearing a loose fitting ruffled shirt, black vest, grey pants, and low heeled black boots. He smirked, the perfect outfit for dancing… and singing.

Sarah noticed that it had gotten quiet, and looked around. _What did he do now?_ A low rumbling of music started, the beat familiar, almost like what she had heard playing at the castle during part of her run. She leaned against a nearby wall. This was going to be good. Standing in the center of the parted crowd was Jareth- his outfit changed to one she had never seen before.

Jareth had their full attention. Good. He smiled and inflicting his best Goblin King voice he rumbled "You remind me of the babe." Silence followed- they were about as smart as his goblins.

A scarecrow piped up from the surrounding circle of people "What babe?"

"The babe with the power,"

"What power?" A slave girl asked.

"The power of voodoo..."

Followed by more silence. Sarah grinned- he was getting nowhere fast. The words suddenly appeared in her mind. She sighed and gave it to him "Who do?" she called.

"You do," he winked at her.

"Do what?" A man dressed as a canary squawked.

"Remind me of the babe." And he started belting out a rousing rendition of Magic Dance. Complete with the kicking of imaginary goblins. After a few verses, the crowd was even able to parrot back the ingredients for the magic spell to use.

"Slime and snails" they chanted, swaying slightly.

"Or puppy dog tails" a chorus of women trilled.

Sarah was extremely grateful for the wall behind her- as it was the only thing keeping her upright since she was laughing so hard. _It must be something he entertains the babies with._ Tapping her foot along to the beat. It was a very catchy song. She sobered. _I wonder if Toby remembers it._

A couple dressed as a Minion and Groot... _those two things do not go together_ … spoke within earshot of Sarah. "It's almost like he's real," the Groot said, "like there's really a Goblin King."

* * *

"They said 'almost,' Jareth."

"It still counts. They made the connection."

They were back at her apartment, a single costume bag sitting on her coffee table.

"They didn't say you were real- 'almost'" she emphasized the word, "'it's almost like he's real,'" she quoted.

"It still counts," he said not budging.

Sarah sat on her couch and swiped the ears off of her head. In her mind it was a draw: nobody explicitly call him out, but then again, he didn't go completely unnoticed. "Fine, we both lose- nobody has to wear anything." Pouting a little, she pointedly looked away from him. She was really looking forward to being a couple of bears next year.

Jareth sat beside her. "Or we both win."

She glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

He kissed her languidly. "You'll see."

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, and a resounding 'smack' the riding crop made contact.

Sarah squeaked, rubbing her sore bottom. "Stop," she tottered on her heels trying to stay upright. "You're going to make me fall."

"Then come here, I'll catch you," he said.

Sarah looked over at him and couldn't keep a straight face. "You know, brown is your color," she said grinning. Taking careful steps over to her bed she leaned over him feeling for the hood. "But it looks better with the hood up." She pulled it up over his hair, effectively smooshing it down. "Where's my phone; I have to take a picture." Turning too quickly in her haste she toppled over and landed on his lap.

Smiling wickedly at her, Jareth growled (he attempted bear-like, but sounded more like a dying cow) and nibbled her neck.

She laughed at the sensation, "Jar-eth" she cried. "Do you know how long it took me to put this thing on?"

He did since he personally supervised her and made sure there were no panties involved.

He stopped his nibbling. "All the more reason to get you out of it." Reaching out to cup her face in his hand, the attached paw fell into place, effectively foiling his attempt.

"Damnit," he grumbled.

Sarah laughed and kissed him soundly.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters as they are property of their respective owners. Not beta-ed, all errors are mine.


End file.
